Watt
Watts, known as Elecs in the Japanese version are the second Thunder-Type Archetype after the Batterymen that were introduced as an archetype in The Shining Darkness with further support in Duelist Revolution and Starstrike Blast. As the archetype's name suggests, they are Thunder-Type monsters. Visually, the basic members are colorful, electrically-themed animals while the Synchro Monsters are based on mythical creatures. Each one's name starts with "Watt", and the Japanese name is a portmanteau of "Eleki" with the animal's name. For example, "Wattfox"'s Japanese name is "Elekitsune", and "kitsune" is the Japanese word for "fox". Play Style This archetype holds a powerful lockdown strategy with extra abilities that can leave the opponent with very few options. With their direct attacks, "Wattgiraffe" can negate your opponent's cards for the rest of your turn and "Wattpheasant" can temporarily remove a monster from play. The archetype's Synchro Monsters are "Wattkirimu" and Wattchimera", which can both attack directly and have effects triggered after inflicting damage. Wattkirimu removes 1 card from your Deck and adds to your hand after your 2nd Standby Phase while Wattchimera returns a card to the opponent's Deck from their hand. "Wattbetta" can discard a card from their hand (though it can't attack directly). When destroyed, "Wattfox" can prevent the opponent from activating effects of any kind for a turn, "Wattlemur" can force your opponent to skip their next Battle Phase, and "Wattdragonfly" can Special Summon another Watt monster to your field. "Wattwoodpecker" can prevent your opponent's monsters from changing their Battle Positions and "Wattsquirrel" can negate their effects. In addition to limiting your opponent's card options, Watt monsters can make your opponent think twice about attacking you, if they even let them do so at all. "Wattgiraffe," "Wattfox," "Wattlemur" and "Wattdragonfly," if used correctly, provide benefits that will let you set up your combos. The archtype's own Field Spell "Wattcastle" will permenantly reduce an attacking monster's ATK by 1000. "Watthopper" prevents your opponent from attacking or targeting any other Watt monster while it's on the field, so if you have two of them out none of your Watts can be attacked or targeted. "Wattcannon" lets you deal 600 damage to your opponent once per turn without having to attack, simply by summoning a Thunder monster. Because "Wattpheasant," "Wattgiraffe", "Wattchimera", and "Wattkirimu" can attack directly with 1000, 1200, 1400, and 1500 ATK respectively, "Wattwoodpecker", "Wattmole" ,and "Wattsquirrel" are double attackers, and the support cards "Wattcube" and "Wattjustment" can drastically increase their attack, a Watt Deck can play quite aggressively even though it's lockdown-based. "Wattcube" can boost any of them up by at least 1000 ATK, and "Wattjustment" will increase their ATK by 800 and let you draw a card if they inflict Battle Damage at the cost of the monster losing its effect. Cards like "Luminous Spark," "Honest," and "Rai-Jin" can also boost the attack strength of your Watt monsters. The cards "Wattkiwi" and "Wattcine" promote going on the offensive, the former preventing your monsters from being destroyed when they attack and the latter giving the player Life Points equal to the amount of Battle Damage they inflict on the opponent with a Thunder-Type monster. "Batteryman D" can work in place of "Watthopper" for taking attacks, and its effect isn't exclusive to just Watt monsters, but the entire Thunder-Type. Since no Watt monsters' original attack exceeds 1500 and several of them are below Level 4, it can also be a good choice to use "Messenger of Peace" or "Gravity Bind". Be careful, however, because you can easily lockdown your own attack options if you raise their attack through the above choices or use the Watt monsters whose Levels are 4 or higher (whom happen to be the ones with direct attacks). All Watt monsters can be reused using "Recycling Batteries," and "Beckoning Light" can return "Honest" to your hand. They can also be returned to the Deck using "Ray of Hope". "Wattkeeper" will let you revive a Watt monster for a single turn, which you can use to attack, defend, or even Synchro Summon with. When used in conjunction with "Robbin' Goblin", you can very quickly empty your opponent's hand with "Wattchimera" and/or "Wattbetta". This archetype can be good in combination with the older Thunder archetype, Batterymen. Field Lockdown By summoning two Watthopper you can protect your opponent from destroying your "Watt" monsters. Once you have the two Watthopper face up on the field you can summon Wattgiraffe to attack your opponent directly or attack with Wattpheasant. You can equip your Wattgiraffe and Wattpheasant with Wattcube to increase their attack points. Suggestions of quick ways to get Watthopper out are Inferno Reckless Summon or Wolf in Sheep's Clothing. Inferno Reckless Summon works well with ANY of the Watt Monsters because all of their attack points are below 1500, so Watthopper doesn't have to be your only option. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing is a bit riskier because you have to take a direct attack in order for you to activate it, and you need Watthopper in your hand to make it work, but it will be well worth it in the end. Recommended Support * Honest - Every card in this archetype is a Light Monster, and they have fairly low attack, so including Honest can help them survive long enough to use their effects. It is also particularly good with Wattwoodpecker, the double-attacker, as you can destroy your opponent's high-ATK monster and then attack again for massive damage. But, if you're running Solidarity, it may ruin the ATK boost. * Thunder King Rai-Oh - Thunder King Rai-Oh is not only a Thunder monster with high ATK (something all Watts lack), he shares a Stun strategy with the Watts. He combos well with Wattchimera, with Rai-Oh stopping your opponent from adding cards to their hand and Wattchimera sending cards from their hand back to the Deck. * Rai-Mei - This card can search out both tuners from the Watt archetype, as they are both Level 2 Light monsters. It's also a Thunder monster, and thus has synergy. * Beckoning Light - As every card in the Watt archetype is a LIGHT monster, this card can allow you to bring back important cards. *Gozen Match and Rivalry of Warlords - If you run an all Thunder-Type Deck (with Solidarity) or an all-LIGHT Deck, then these can destroy your opponent's monsters while not affecting you at all. *Assault Spirits - Almost every card in the Watt archetype has less than 1000 Attack Points, so discard one from the hand to make another's near average. * Judgment of Thunder - This card can clear the field when you summon a monster like Wattwoodpecker so you can use their effects to the fullest extent. * Secret Pass to the Treasures - This card can allow a fair number of the Watts to attack your opponent directly. * Recycling Batteries - This card can add any monster in the Watt archetype, including Wattchimera, from the graveyard to the hand, allowing you to reuse the effects of cards like Wattgiraffe or Wattwoodpecker. You can also use it to provide fuel for effects that require a discard, such as Phoenix Wing Wind Blast. * Makiu, the Magical Mist - Makiu will destroy all monsters your opponent controls that have less defense than the attack of your monster. This is useful even though your monsters have relatively low ATK points - many powerful monsters have low defense anyways, and you can always boost your monster's ATK with Wattcube. It is very effective against swarms of token monsters, like those generated by Dandylion. * Shining Angel - This card can search out all of the Watt monsters, and Honest as well. * Limit Reverse - Use this card to revive many useful cards. Revive Sangan for an easy search, a tuner to make a Synchro Summon, or either Wattwoodpecker or Wattpheasant for attacking. * Messenger of Peace - This card makes it easy for you to attack your opponent without much retaliation. * Junk Warrior - Almost all Watt monsters either are Level 2 themselves or can be cut down to Level 2 easily with cards like Level Retuner. * A Major Upset- Almost all Watt monsters either are Level 2 themselves or can be cut down to Level 2 easily with cards like Level Retuner. * Solidarity - In a Watt Deck with just Thunder Monsters, it can increase your monsters to a strong enough attack strength, boosting Wattwoodpecker to a 1800 ATK double attack beatstick or Wattgiraffe for a 2000 ATK direct attacker, without further bonuses from Wattcubes. But, if you're running Honest, it would ruin the ATK boost for your monsters. * Mist Body - This card can protect any Watt monster for you to have a good chance to use it's effect. In a Watt Deck, Mist Body is most useful with Watthopper for having a very powerful defense that could let you use any Watt monster's effect for a good amount of time so you can perform your lockdown adequately. * Heart of Clear Water - This card performs in a similar fashion to Mist Body, but prevents them from being destroyed by targeting effects also. Equipping this to any Watt would be good, but it would be fantastic on Watthopper, as its effect would protect other monsters. * Luminous Spark - Since many Watt Monters have low ATK, this Field Spell Card will give them 500 extra ATK boost, but also decrease their defense by 400. * Ancient Sacred Wyvern - Every time you deal damage while Wattcine is on the field with a Thunder Monster the Attack Points of this card will increase as long as your Life Points are higher. * Jowls of Dark Demise - After flipping this monster face up use it to attack your opponent directly. Weaknesses * King Tiger Wanghu - All Watt monsters meet the criteria for being destroyed by his effect. * Koa'ki Meiru Powerhand and Chivalry - Watt monsters rely on their effects that activate during the Battle Phase and since they are LIGHT, this card can negate them. * Ally of Justice Light Gazer - This card can be used to counter Wattcube, since many other Thunder-Type monsters have LIGHT Attribute * Light-Imprisoning Mirror - This card hurts any Deck centered around LIGHT monsters, but Watt especially since their monsters are very weak without their effects. * Ally of Justice Catastor - This card can only be destroyed by DARK monsters and so could cause problems to this predominantly LIGHT Deck. * Ally of Justice Core Destroyer - This card is the same threat as Ally of Justice Catastor because it destroys LIGHT monsters in the same way. * Brain Golem - It negates the effects of light monsters and if it destroys a light monster it can attack again Category:Archetype